This invention relates to the general field of mechanical tools. More particularly, this invention relates to a leveling device for use in conjunction with a portable power tool.
It is often important in the use of power tools, such as electric drills, that the working or drill axis be properly aligned horizontally or vertically. Usually, visual alignment is insufficient and inaccurate for this purpose. However, the employment of a separate leveling device, such as a carpenter's level, to properly align the working axis is usually extremely cumbersome. Also, the use of a separate level is inconvenient where it is required that both hands be employed to operate the power tool.